


Sneaking in my Dreams

by Kayim



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cant always control what you dream about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking in my Dreams

__

Then unexpectedly, girl you came to me, I found you sneaking in my dreams  
The fire in your eyes, the way your beauty shines, all these gifts you give to me  
\-- Rooster "Unexpectedly"

The ship was quiet and many of the corridors were only dimly lit as Lieutenant Lee Adama made his way back to his quarters. Despite the Caprica Star being a battlestar, it was running on only skeleton staff, as were most ships in the Colonial Reserve. There had been no sign of the Cylons in almost 40 years and many inhabitants of the Twelve Colonies believed they wouldn't come back, so much of the fleet had been either decommissioned or converted for other uses. The 'Star was one of the lucky ones - it remained largely as it was, although it was primarily being used as a training vessel for new Viper and Raptor pilots who had left the Academy. It was all well and good teaching pilots how to fly, but if they couldn't understand life on board a ship, they would go stir crazy in days.

Lee had worked himself hard all day. The new pilots he was working with were great at flying, but needed a lot of help learning to work together as part of a team. He'd drilled them over and over, forcing them to remember details about the ship and its crew that he himself could recite in his sleep. They were getting better, he thought to himself, but they were still not a team. Not properly.

He made his way down the long corridor until he reached his door. Rank had its privileges, especially when it came to sleeping arrangements. Had he been sleeping in one of the shared quarters, his lack of sleep would have been noticed and probably commented on - or at least gossiped about - but here, there was no one to see anything out of the ordinary.

He stripped off his clothes, automatically folding the uniform and placing it neatly over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. Wearing only his shorts, he sat down at the table and poured himself a large drink. Hopefully the drink would help keep the dreams away.

*

Earlier that week, Lee had just finished training another group of pilots - his brother Zak among them - praying to the Gods that they would never need to use the battle tactics he had been teaching them. Not that he had given his brother any special treatment, but he was always aware, in the back of his mind, that their father would be watching. Zak was a good pilot, they both knew that, but unlike his father and his brother, Zak was nothing special. All Lee could do was teach him as much as possible and continue praying.

The night before the pilots were due to leave for their new assignments, Kara Thrace, Zak's training instructor and fiancee, had come up to the 'Star and had spent the evening with Zak and Lee. It was the first time Kara and Lee had met and, after some initial awkwardness, the three of them spent the evening drinking and laughing in the mess. The brothers had regaled Kara with stories of childhood misadventures and embarrassment for hours until she had stood up, rather unsteadily thanks to the quantity of alcohol that had been consumed, and announced loud enough for everyone to hear that she wanted to go to bed and that Zak needed to go with her. Right now.

Zak had shrugged and smiled at Lee as if to say "What can a guy do?" and allowed himself to be led by Kara's firm hand tugging at the hem of his t-shirt towards the guest quarters she was staying in, leaving Lee alone at the table.

A pang of jealousy had gone through him at that moment, but he tried to make himself believe it was more to do with his self-enforced celibacy and loneliness than anything else. He wandered off back to his quarters and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep almost before he laid down.

That was the first night the dream had come. The sweat was dripping off him, leaving damp patches on the sheets. His blanket was screwed up at his feet and the pillow was jammed into the corner against the wall, indentations where he had punched at it still evident.

He hadn't managed a full night's sleep since then.

*

He'd tried everything he could - from working out so long that he could barely stand, to an old wives tale he'd heard that involved an obscure combination of herbs mixed into a disgusting tasting blend of vegetable juices - but nothing worked. Each night, no matter what he went to bed thinking of, the dream would always be the same and he would wake up with a cold sweat and tangled sheets.

The alcohol was a last resort. He hadn't been able to try this earlier as a clear head was 110% necessary for the training each day, but the next morning he had a respite as the Colonel was going to spend some time with the pilots discussing Military Pride.

He wasn't usually much of a drinker, so it didn't take long before the light-headedness appeared. Three more shots and his head felt like it was spinning. Another two and he was ready to try sleeping.

He lay down on the bunk and pulled the covers over him, his eyes starting to close even as he did so. He turned onto his side, curling his knees up to his stomach the way he'd always done as a child and allowed sleep to claim him.

*

Kara was standing in front of him. Her hair was longer than it had been the last time he'd seen her and he couldn't help but reach out a hand to run his fingers through the typically messy strands. She smiled at him, that same smile she usually saved for Zak, and turned away from him. She started walking towards a door and, unable to stop himself, he followed. She was wearing only a pair of shorts and an olive vest and he couldn't help but watch as the shorts seemed to get tighter as she walked. She opened the door and walked into his quarters.

*

Still asleep, Lee tossed and turned, but even then a smile formed on his face.

*

She sat down on the edge of his bunk, beckoning him closer. He stepped towards her, into the arms that were outstretched and waiting for him. Her hands slipped around behind him, pulling him closer. She tilted her head up, blue eyes sparkling and gave him that smile again. "I love you, Lee." Without waiting, he leant down, bringing his face to hers, the gentle kiss he offered quickly evolving into something more passionate. His fingers were knotted in her hair, unnecessarily preventing her escape. His tongue pushed its way inside her willing mouth, each of them battling against the other - the power struggle that had always existed between them extending to their mutual attraction. She finally pulled away from him, smiling at the distress that crossed his face. Her hands came around in front of him, slipping easily into the waistband of his shorts. With one tug, they ended up on the floor and her hands slid up his thighs. She bent her head, lips parted and Lee felt the warmth of her mouth engulfing him.

*

Like the previous nights, he jerked awake, covered in sweat, his heart racing. He sat up on his bunk, back against the cool wall in the hope that the heat coursing through his body would ease. He didn't need to look down to feel how hard he was - the blood was pulsing through his body insistently, leaving him with little option but to deal with it. Hating himself, he used his own sweat-slicked hand to bring himself to orgasm. He tried, uselessly, to empty his mind, but the image of Kara was burned into him and it was her name on his lips as he finally came.

The worst part about the dreams, he decided later that night as he lay awake on his bunk, was not the fact that he was dreaming about his brother's fiancée. Far worse than that was the fact that he woke up wishing it could be more than a dream.


End file.
